Captivating desires
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: The first draft for the story 'A true desire obtained'. In this story, Danny gets to truly know Desiree in ways he would never have thought before after a slip of his tongue. Contains mature content and hypnosis.
1. Danny

**Hypnotic desires**

There was turmoil yet again near Casper High. Strange occurrences were happening, as if some magical force was causing the very environment and objects in the area to change. It was time for Danny to use his power to return the situation to a semblance of normalcy and fight whatever was the cause of it. His first and most probable guess to who was to blame for this weird turn in reality was Desiree, the genie ghost, who, wherever she was, would grant wishes, wanting to cause pain and misery to whoever would be foolish enough to ask some wishes off her. As Danny entered the center of the area, he found out that he was right and that the jinni was causing great chaos, yet again. He flew closer, knowing how to deal with her. He just had to wish for her to stop and get captured and it would be over. Such power and yet such limitations, having to grant every wishes she hear. However, Danny always wondered why she wanted so much to cause so much trouble, why she was that way toward the living. He then flew near her, which rapidly caught her attention, setting her gaze upon him.

Desiree, seeing him approaching her, began speaking to him: "You are here to foil my revenge, I presume?" Danny replied directly in a harsh tone: "You really think I will let you do this, all this destruction of life and property?" Desiree, looking at him in furious anger, told him: "You do not know what I had to suffer through because of other peoples, because of selfish men and women, you do not know." Danny replied promptly:" Sometimes I wish I knew what happened to you that would cause you to be that evil!" Danny realized then what a huge mistake he did, using the word wish right in front of her. Desiree, looking at him with a grin on her face, spoke the formula she used right before granting wishes:" So you have wished it, so it shall be!" Having spoken her formula, she zapped him with her magic, making him disappear.

Danny saw a bright flash of light which blinded him for many seconds. When his vision came back to him, he witnessed the location he was in, which looked like a scene stolen from the Arabian nights. Looking around him, he saw many women, some half-nudes, some wearing jewelleries. All of them showed a lot of skin and were beautiful. Danny deduced he was in some sort of harem, way back in time. He pondered if everyone could see him, but soon found that nobody was looking at him, even the guards positioned near the veiled doors. He was still using his powers, so he was invisible to everyone there. Remembering that he wished to know the reasons why Desiree had this temperament in his days, he wondered why he was transported here. Perhaps she once was a harem girl? Looking around, he explored the harem, sometimes looking at the women in great details. He was still a young man after all. After a while, he began hearing some music, which sounded like music that always began playing in old movies before a belly dancer was about to perform. Curious, he approached near the source of it to find a man in rich garbs and a turban on his head sitting on a pile of pillows. He sat right in front of a dancer, who was looking straight at the man. Wanting to see this performance closer, Danny got near the man, sitting right next to him.

After he sat down, he looking more closely at the dancer and was surprised, she looked very much like Desiree. Of course, she had no green skin now, but a beautiful and deeply tanned skin. Instead of her traditional blue garments she wore as a ghost, she wore some violet see-through harem pants and a violet bra, which showcased her ample breast and was not shy to show much cleavage. Instead of her silver jewelleries, she had gold jewelleries. To say that she looked stunning was doing injustice to her. She looked superb, with her hips and flat stomach, her full lips and her long black hair. While Danny was checking her out, she came closer to the man he was sitting right next to, clasped her hands together and bower before him, giving him a good look at her cleavage. It was apparent that the man was excited to see her perform. After bowing close to him, she returned to the center of the room. While watching her walk back to her position, he witnessed that there were only three persons in this room: the dancer, the man and him. As far as he could see, there was nobody close to this room, which meant that this was supposed to be a private session.

Desiree, after regaining her place, began speaking to the man: "Greetings, oh great sultan. I humbly thank you for purchasing me yesterday and for bidding me time to prepare myself to be at your service." Danny was not only shocked that this man who he was sitting next to was the sultan, but he was also shocked to find her voice most alluring and seductive. It was certainly a different tone than the one full of anger she always shown to him. Desiree, unknowing that there was another man in there with the sultan, continued her speech: "I will now have the honour to entertain you with my dances and, if that would be your wish, my body. But for now, please accept this dance as the first of my many services to your great person." After finishing her speech, she clasped her hands together again and began swaying her hips slowly, starting her routine the traditional way. The sultan looked at her with great interest. Danny was also pretty curious to see if Desiree danced well. It was certainly an opportunity that would perhaps never present itself again; seeing a beautiful woman such as her, an enemy no less, dancing sensually before him. After having caught the attention of the sultan, Desiree began doing figure eight patterns with her belly, placing her arms in the air. She looked directly in the eyes of the sultan, showing a confident and very seductive smile of her face.

The sultan seemed very pleased so far with the little she had shown him. Danny, however, found the dance very alluring, trying to catch every mere seconds of it. Desiree, content to see the smile on the sultan's face, indicating he was seduced by her performance, moved slightly one leg in front, doing ripples with flat stomach. She also began to mover her chest in a back in forth motion, moving them left in right, letting them jiggle slightly with each swings. While doing this, she continued to look directly in her sultan eyes, this time with a little more intensity. The smile on the sultan's face faded, replaced with only an open jaw. His eyes were fixed in her. He was slowly being mesmerized by this dancer, completely captivated by her beauty and her eyes. While the effect of her dance began showing on the sultan, they were a little more effective on Danny, who, being a teenager, was more receptive to something this beautiful and sensual. Desiree continued her dance, replacing her rippling stomach with swaying hips in conjunction with her belly doing figure eight patterns. She combined both moves with graces, making the dance seems very fluid. She continued to gaze deeply into the eyes of the sultan, who was her prey. She knew that this hypnotic belly-dancing technique would come in handy if she was bought. She was lucky that it was taught to her. With this, she could manipulate the sultan into giving her everything she desires. To succeed however, she had to continue. She still had a long way to go before the sultan would be her tool.

She continued her dance, still fixing her eyes on his. The sultan, completely mesmerized by the whole routine, began turning his falling jaw into a wide smile while his eyes were displaying spirals, showing that the technique was a success on him. Unbeknownst to Desiree, however, was that her technique was showing far greater success on someone else. Danny was already far under, showing a big smile, his eyes spiralling like mad. This was the most splendid thing he had seen in his whole life. Desiree, right now, seemed positively sparkling in his eyes. He was under very heavy hypnotism, in a great trance. The dance was just magical to him, but her eyes just seemed so...perfect. Seeing the spirals showing in the sultan eyes, Desiree knew that the moment to speak was coming along nicely. The spirals, as she was told, would be the indicators of a successful trance. The faster the spirals spun in the eyes of the victim, the deeper they were. She was told this technique, because, as she was told, she actually had a great magical potential. Even though she did not know how to harness this magic, she could tap into it by techniques like the one she was performing right now. She went slightly faster on her routine, wanting to speed up the spirals in the eyes of the sultan. Danny's spirals were going mad, spinning way too fast, overwhelming his mind partially, but he wanted to continue looking. It was his deepest wish right now.

The sultan spirals were going faster by now, his smile now at his peak. Desiree then kept the rhythm of dance on a steady note and prepared to speak, making sure her voice was as sweet as honey and the most seductive possible. "Do you like what you see, oh great sultan?" The sultan, hearing her voice, replied in a monotone voice: "Yes, I like it very much." Desiree was happy to hear his tone of voice, showing he was under and then continued:"You would like for me to continue this, wouldn't you? The sultan nodded, his sight set on the lovely dance in front of him and in the eyes of his beautiful new acquisition. Danny listened to every word she said, absorbing everything. Even though she was addressing the sultan, he was far too deep under her power and just continued watching her with the greatest interest he was capable of. Desiree continued talking to the sultan: "You love my dance so much; you would do everything under your power to be able to see it again, wouldn't you?" The sultan nodded again, agreeing with her statement. "Then you would not mind giving me everything I desire, whenever I desire it. It is a small pay to keep me happy enough in your servitude, so that I may dance for you again and again, isn't it?" The sultan saw wisdom in her words, a dance this fascinating was a great treasure and if she was unhappy, her dance would never be as good as the one he was seeing right now. The sultan again nodded, showing his agreement.

Danny, meanwhile, absorbed the bulk of her statements, listening partially to what she said. He was too much under her power to think straight. His subconscious, though, absorbed every single word. Desiree had to finish soon, as she would tire and slow down her dance, which could ruin everything. She then spoke to the sultan:"Now, I desire that whenever you see me, you remember this dance and how wonderful you felt during it. Whenever you see me, you will wish that I could make you feel like this again by any means possible. You will wish for me to grant you the greatest pleasures, I desire it." Seeing the sultan process her commands, she then said: "Now, I will snap my fingers and you will awake. The only things you will remember are my dance and how wonderful it felt to watch it. The rest of what I said, you shall not remember, but they will be buried deep in your subconscious and still have their effect on you." After she finished, she snapped her fingers and stopped dancing. Both the sultan and Danny woke up from their trances, feeling a little bit dizzy. They both looked at Desiree again, finding her irresistible. The dance she just did certainly was heavenly. The sultan then rose up and walked toward Desiree. Danny, however, saw another flash of light...

After some mere seconds of blindness, Danny saw much more events in the life of Desiree. How she continued dancing for the sultan, which angered his wife. The sultan's wife, seeing that her husband passed more time with that harem girl than with her, asked him to throw her out, or else she would kill her. The sultan, not wanting Desiree to die, reluctantly sent her away, which saddened her to no end, witnessing many years of work on the sultan's mind going to waste. After getting out of the sultan's palace, she was chased out of town and lived in utter misery, fate being cruel to her. After many years of poverty, she died alone. After witnessing the various events of the life of Desiree, Danny saw another flash of light. After regaining eyesight, he saw that he returned to his era and that he was back at Casper high, where he had last seen Desiree in her genie form. Hearing her, he turned around and saw her in a new way. She was still gorgeous. Her beauty had not faltered one bit. She still had those magnificent curves, her big breast, her lovely face and her incredible eyes. Her green skin did not undermine her beauty in any way. How he wished right now that she was dancing for him, taking all his cares away. Desiree, seeing that the look he had in his eyes changed: the anger was replaced by lust and love. He had the same look the sultan had after the first time she danced for him. She then quickly came to realize that by wishing to know her story and motivations, he might have witnessed her hypnotic belly dancing technique. Perhaps its effect was still in his head, she had to try. "Young man, I desire for you to wish for some privacy between us two."

Danny, hearing what she desired, complied: "I wish for the both of us to be transported to an area of your choice where we would be alone." Granting the wish, Desiree transported them to an area she just created, which resembled a harem chamber. Desiree saw the great opportunity she had with this young man, who still had the effect of her dance in his subconscious. She just had to manipulate his desires to her own ends."Young man, do you have any needs that I could fulfill? If you do, you only need to formulate them to me in the form of wishes." After hearing that, Danny knew very well what he wanted, replying: "I wish for you to make me feel the same way I did while you danced for the sultan. I wish for you to use every of your resources to make me feel that way again." Desiree, after hearing both of his wishes, granted them. She would certainly have fun while hypnotizing him with her body and her vast magical power. When she hypnotized the sultan, she had no idea how to use them and it still worked wonderfully, but now that she mastered how to use magic, she would enslave him completely and permanently. She then changed her tone to sound like the day she danced for the first time in front of the sultan and spoke: "Very well young man, I shall grant your wish and make you feel the greatest pleasures in your life. I will now make sure that each of your senses will feel pleasure." She then placed Danny on a pillow and made sure he was comfortable and then proceeded to make sure the room had her scent everywhere, which would affect his sense of smell. She then unstrapped her bra, showing her breast fully, which would do wonder for his sense of sight. She approached him and then placed her breast inches toward his face, letting them jiggle close to him. She then sent her genie tail to his waist and wrapped him up to his shoulders. She then began to massage her breast in front of him, her hand glowing while she touched her ample and soft looking boobs. The more she rubbed and played with them, the more they glowed and got bigger, which got closer to his face.

Unknown to Danny, she was using her magic to make her breast produce milk. This milk, created by magic, would affect his mind if he drank it. After mere second of rubbing, Desiree's breast was touching Danny's face, which pleased Danny very much. Desiree then spoke to him:"I now desire for you to suck my breast and drink from me." Danny, having heard her desire, complied pleasantly, putting his mouth on her right nipple and began sucking. What he tasted was good beyond anything he had ever tasted. While he sucked, spirals began forming in his eyes, showing that her milk had the intended effect on Danny. He continued drinking heavily from her for a while. The more he drank, the more he felt good and the more he only though about Desiree. Desiree smiled seeing him that much under already, she definitely would have fun having him as a willing and enamoured slave. After a while, her breast began returning to her normal size, Danny having sucked the entirety of her breast milk. After drinking, Danny was excited and wondered what was next in store for him, the spirals in his eyes continuing. Desiree then picked her breast up in both hand and pulled Danny's head straight into her cleavage the begun massaging his head with her boobs. She continued for a while, wanting to stimulate his sense of touch a little. Danny could not see anything but he knew what was going on and loved it. He could not remember now why he did not like Desiree before; she was the closest being to perfection he ever saw.

Desiree, after some minutes of massaging, removed the head of Danny from her cleavage and looked at his eyes. The spirals were now wilder and faster, which was the effect she was going for. Danny would perhaps prove to be the one prey she had that would have succumbed to her charm the most easily. That pleased her very much. Since she was looking directly in his eyes, she thought that it would be the best time to use her gaze on him. Her intense gaze met his eyes while she showed a smile that displayed pure seduction. Danny met her gaze and saw that he could not look away, nor did he wish to. Desiree gaze had improved very much since her first time. Danny was captivated and mesmerized by her most beautiful eyes, sending his spirals into some kind of frenzy, showing how much Desiree was affecting him. How he wished right now that he could be with her forever, to be able to see her beauty everyday of his life. Desiree still had an ace up her sleeve just now, something that would destroy anything resembling will or self in Danny. Everything she did now was mere preparation for the main event. She would use the technique that put him in this state in the first place, her hypnotic belly dancing technique. It would be however far more potent this time, because of two things, all this preparation she did and her mastery of magic, which she would incorporate in her dance this time. She then went to the center of the room she created, letting go of Danny.

She placed herself in position, raising her arms in the air and then used her gaze on him. Seeing this, Danny realized what this meant; she would dance again, this time solely for him. This sole realization brought back memories from his first sight of this wonder, which sped up the spirals. Desiree then began her performance by swaying her hips, this time in a wider angle. She had more flexibility now that she had no more legs but a genie tail. She then begun doing circles with her swaying hips and added some ripple effects on her stomach. Danny was deeply affected by this, her belly, her navel, her hips, her bare breast jiggling and her gaze were just too much for him. The spirals in his eyes were going extremely fast now, which overwhelmed his mind. The only thoughts in his mind were of Desiree now. She was the only thing that mattered right now. Seeing the spirals spinning out of controls in Danny's eyes, Desiree knew that he would never be the same person again. The effect she wanted him to have was there now, in his mind. Still, right now, she was having fun turning this heroic young man into a completely seduced and hypnotized slave. There is no such thing as overkill, especially in hypnosis. She then began adding figure eight patterns to her routine. She also added the finishing touch on her routine, the one who would seal the deal on the mind of her prey. Adding her magical force in it, she multiplied the potency of her dance tenfold. Danny's mind went completely blank. The only thing that he now saw, smelled, thought and cared for was Desiree. The rest was just non-existent. Desiree was everything to him. The spirals spun so fast that it was like seeing two colors strobe in his eyes. Desiree then spoke to him: "I desire for you to wish to be in this current state permanently."

Danny, having heard the voice of his sole care in life, obeyed:"I wish to be permanently in this state of mind." Desiree then stopped dancing and granted the wish, putting Danny as her slave for life, which pleased her greatly. However, she still had some minor details to correct in her life, details that Danny would remove." Now young man, I want you to wish that I only have to grant your wishes." Danny, without any thought about it, spoke:"I wish for you to only to grant my wishes and my wishes alone." Desiree felt a great weight removed from her shoulder while she granted this wish. Now nobody would be able to abuse from her powers. Better yet, the only one who she would grant wishes to was completely under her power and control. He was an obedient and devoted slave now. She then began to command him:"You will only wish when I tell you too. You will never question me or my motives. You also shall obey every order I give you. Everything I say shall now be known to you as an indisputable truth. I am your mistress now, is that understood?" Danny absorbed every words she said, wanting to please her. He was completely hers; life certainly would be meaningless without her. He then nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly to everything she said. "Now, I need to be able to put you somewhere so that I cannot lose you." She then had an idea that would prove to be an ironic twist on the old genie tales. She made a gem appear, the spoke to Danny in a commanding tone:" This gem will now be your home. You will wish for you to be able to enter this gem. You will also wish for me to be able to summon you by rubbing the gem." Danny understood, then spoke his wish:"I wish for me to be able to enter this gem as my new home and for you to be able to summon me like a genie from the fairy tales by rubbing this gem." Straight after Desiree granted his wish, she ordered for him to enter the gem. Danny disappeared in a puff of smoke and was absorbed into the gem. Desiree, not wanting to lose the gem, transformed it into a belly gem and then put it in place in her navel. A victim of her hypnotic belly dance now living inside her belly, for Danny, it sure would be paradise. Desiree then went out from the created room, eager to put her new powers and her lack of restriction into the world.


	2. Tucker and Sam

Hypnotic Desires, part 2

Desiree was looking at her splendid belly gem, smiling all the while. Her victory was sweet now, having finally achieved a position where her impossible power could be used for her own gain. The sweetness of the moment was intoxicating. Her long time nemesis was in position so advantageous to her that she could not help being pleased in all sorts of manners about it.

The belly gem she was busy looking at was perfectly spherical and white-colored, as if the person she had trapped inside it had influenced the color of the precious gem inside her navel. How she had loved to see him, this Danny Phantom, fall under her hypnotic and seductive hold. It had made her remember all those time when the sultan was at her mercy, granting every single desire she had.

This, however, was a much better situation, since she now had the power to mold reality to any of her whims. If a single detail bothered her, she could make it disappear or change it to suit her tastes. Truly, she was unstoppable now, a fact that delighted her.

Looking around the room she had created to enslave Danny Phantom with her beauty and hypnotic magic, she did not see the need to be there anymore. Rubbing her belly gem to summon her new slave, she made him appear like a genie of the old tales as a smoky substance came out of her belly gem. The substance quickly shaped itself as the lust-crazed and hypnotically seduced slave she possessed bowed before her.

-What is your desire, divine mistress?

She could tell that he was trying very hard to be a good slave by being so submissive and respectful in his manners and speech. This pleased her, as she leaned toward him, making him have a good look at her cleavage.

-I want for the both of us to quit this room. Let's return to where we were before I made you my ever-loving slave.

Comprehending exactly what she wanted, Danny took a good look at the most perfect cleavage he ever saw, losing about one or two seconds looking at those green and round breasts she possessed.

-I wish for the both of us to return to Casper High.

The magic flowing inside of her, she unleashed it with the tips of her hand as the room they were in crumbled in pieces. It was reality returning to its rightful place as it pushed aside this make-shift dimensional room created by energy too alien for normalcy to cope with. The space both Desiree and Danny occupied shifted around them as the sight of Casper High was brought back before their very eyes.

It was left unchanged since the last time both saw the school ground, chaos being the constant around them. Some students had been changed into forms quite strange, a drawback of their wish formulation in front of Desiree. She had always loved twisting the wishes of others, as it had been one of her sole pleasure before she took her destiny in her own hands. Content with the way things were right now, she looked around to see just what she could do to make this better for her.

The answer came quite rapidly to her, as she saw the two friends of her ancient nemesis looking at her. These two had always helped Danny Phantom defeat her, either with a crazy wish or by hinting to Danny what to do. She had toyed with them before, but now she could truly do what she wanted with them. Floating nonchalantly toward them, she did so with a look of utter confidence on her face. She knew she could not lose now, or ever again.

Sam, furious about seeing the chaos caused by the selfish Desiree, was accompanied by Tucker, who was close to panic because of all the mess in front of him. They had defeated Desiree times and times again, only for her to always return. This time, she had gone too far, as Sam could not help but see that Danny had fallen for her tricks once more. From what she could see, he was following the genie-ghost around as if he was some kind of puppy. As Desiree and Danny got closer, Sam noticed the spirals in his eyes along with the big smile on his face. If she had done something terrible with Danny, it would not stand.

-You genie-whore! What have you done with Danny?

Not minding the insult thrown at her, Desiree only giggled a bit as she looked at Sam with a content smile on her face.

-Why, I've only given him what he always wanted from me. Nothing more, nothing less. It seems like he have loved it very much.

Tucker, horrified at the sight of Danny so powerless, could not gather the courage to actually speak in front of the impossibly powerful and sexy Desiree. Sam, however, had no such difficulty.

-You've brainwashed or hypnotized him, you mean. Well this stops right now! I wish all of the mess you've made today would return back to normal right now!

Desiree, not filling the need to obey her command, truly felt satisfied when she saw the look of anger on Sam's face turn to fear, as she had realized that her trick did not work this time.

-Why doesn't this work?! I wish for you, genie-whore, to disintegrate completely from this world, never to return!

The absence of reaction from Desiree confirmed her worst fear: the genie-ghost had found a way to make sure she would have to grant every wish she heard. Sam, now lost in panic, tried to run away as she picked the arm of Tucker to make sure he would escape with her.

This would not do, as Desiree wanted her revenge. Looking at Danny, she did so with her very pretty eyes, vocalizing her need with a voice as sweet as honey.

-Make them unable to run away from me.

Danny bowed in silence as he replied almost instantly to her demand.

-I wish for both Sam and Tucker to stop right there and to follow my lovely mistress Desiree.

The magical energy gathering once more, she bolted it toward them, which made them stop on the very moment it hit them. They could not move at all, as Desiree got to them with smug satisfaction on her face.

-Do you see what I can do now that I have Danny Phantom as my lust-filled slave? Perhaps, young girl, you'd like for me to show you how I did it?

Sam, caught in fear, could not even fathom what would happen to her now that Desiree could do whatever she wanted. Despair quickly came to her, even though she was trying to find a way out of this predicament.

Desiree, not waiting for Sam's answer, turned once to Danny as she tried once more to be as lovely as possible while she asked for wishes.

-My slave, I want to show just what I did to make you fall under my sexy spell. Why don't we show it to her by using this young man as your proxy?

Danny bowed down once more, as if it was the only proper action he could do before any demand by his sexy mistress before answering back.

-I wish for Tucker to fully experience how I was seduced and hypnotized by Desiree while Sam, me and my mistress watch it all.

The magic overwhelmed Desiree before she threw the spell at both Tucker and Sam, making them vanish along with Danny and Desiree.

Tucker was the first to actually appear, as he was sitting next to Danny and a strange old man with Arabian garments. Both were sitting on cushions close to the ground, while they looked in front of them. They did not seem to actually see or notice him, as they were much too busy looking at something that seemed incredible if the look on their face could be trusted. Much too curious about what this thing was, Tucker looked in front of him as the sight of an incredibly sexy and alluring belly dancer was beginning her performance in front of the three of them. The dancer did not seem to notice him or Danny, as her focus was on the old man. Not exactly bothered by the lack of attention he was receiving from such a beautiful woman, Tucker could not resist the temptation as he stared at her.

Unknown to him, however, was that Sam, Danny and Desiree were looking right behind him, gazing at the whole scene. Desiree, pleasantly surprised by the way Danny had formulated her wish, looked at him with a seductive smile on her face.

-Such a good slave, knowing that I'd enjoy seeing the whole thing happen right before my very eyes. You have deserved a nice little reward for this, my sweet thrall.

Pushing his pants down, she could look at his erect member, which was hard beyond bearing for the enslaved Danny Phantom. It was clear that her very presence close to him made him lust too much for her, which made him that much eager to obey her every desires. Touched by such love and lust for her, she grabbed his hard cock, beginning to jerk him off with an unparalleled expertise. Her ectoplasm hand combined with her carnal knowledge made it very satisfying for Danny, as he gasped and moaned at the mere touch of his mistress.

Sam, dumbfounded by how much Danny had fallen under her power, looked at the belly dancer in the middle of the room, recognizing her instantly as the living Desiree. What did the ancient Desiree did to Danny that made him fall so much under her power? She had to know, or else she'd never find a solution to this colossal problem.

Tucker, all the while, began to truly see the actual expertise in the belly-dance in front of him, having never seen such graceful and fluid movements in his whole life. He knew what a belly dancer was, but he had never seen one before, which made this kind of unique in its own ways. However, he knew not why he was there in the first place. Why did Desiree made him appear here in the first place?

Suddenly, his questions were answered as the dance became something much better in strange ways. It seemed like the dance was drawing him in, becoming mesmerizing and sensual in the most important ways. He knew not why, but all his doubts and questions vanished from his mind as he began focusing on the dance. His thoughts began shifting toward a general appreciation of how beautiful she was and how he could not stop looking at her. It was...hypnotic...

Desiree, still manipulating the hard member of her enslaved wish-maker, could not help herself but look at the spectacle in front of her. It was surreal to say the least, as she could see the past Danny and her past self, which brought back many memories. However, it was no time to be nostalgic, as she looked at how Sam fared when looking at such a spectacle.

Much to her surprise, Sam could see no exit from this situation, not even wishing to get out of it in the first place. Much like Tucker, she had looked at the ancient Desiree dancing when she had activated her hypnotic belly dancing technique, which made all her worries fade away. She was as much caught in her spell than Tucker.

It was at that precise moment that the ancient Desiree began speaking with her ungodly sexy voice to the Sultan. A moment which had sealed the deal on the Sultan and that would have the same effect of the two troublemakers.

-Do you like what you see, oh great Sultan?

Sam and Tucker both registered it much like Danny did the first time, as big spirals appeared in their eyes. Caught in the sexy hypnosis of Desiree, they dared not answer her, in fear that it would stop the superb dance.

-You would like for me to continue this, wouldn't you?

Desiree, seeing that Sam and Tucker were caught in the sexy spell of her ancient self, looked at Danny. Seeing that he was looking at her ancient self just like the other two, she laughed a little bit, seeing how irresistible she was. Finishing him off by making him cum violently with her magical touch, she turned around to see just how her enemies fared.

-You love my dance so much; you would do everything under your power to be able to see it again, wouldn't you?

Sam and Tucker, trapped in the hypnotic bliss of the arousing belly dance, nodded at that statement in approval.

-Then you would not mind giving me everything I desire, whenever I desire it. It is a small pay to keep me happy enough in your servitude, so that I may dance for you again and again, isn't it?

Sam saw the logic in this, agreeing with the statement made by the sublime Desiree. Not figuring out why she had not seen how truly beautiful she was, Sam saw the truth now. Tucker, much more under than Sam was, could not help himself at the sight of the wonderful Desiree, as the only action he saw as rational under his mesmerized mind was to take off his pants. Doing so, he masturbated with burning need before the belly dancing Desiree. Both did not seem to actually understand the finesse in the message, but the bulk of it was clear: she was a hypnotic and sexy goddess.

This prompted a giggle from Desiree, who was always happy to see males fall under her charms so easily. How weak was this man if he could not even help himself in front of such a hypnotic dance? Even so, she knew that no man could resist her. Perhaps she was being hard on him.

-Now, I desire that whenever you see me, you remember this dance and how wonderful you felt during it. Whenever you see me, you will wish that I could make you feel like this again by any means possible. You will wish for me to grant you the greatest pleasures, I desire it.

Sam, seeing how Tucker was busy playing with himself, tried to show some restraint in front of such a divine beauty, not wishing to offend her in any way. However, it was becoming very tempting to succumb to the temptation as her desire was burning between her legs.

Tucker, had no such restraint, his mind lost in the hypnotic bliss of Desiree. Handling his stiffy with the wild abandon of his lust, he panted and moaned as many thoughts and fantasy were all being erased or manipulated to introduce Desiree in them. He was now addicted, fascinated and in adoration in front of the belly-dancing goddess in front of him, willing to obey and submit whenever she would ask him to.

-Now, I will snap my fingers and you will wake. The only things you will remember are my dance and how wonderful it felt to watch it. The rest of what I said, you shall not remember, but they will be buried deep in your subconscious and still have their effect on you.

The ancient Desiree, true to her words, snapped her fingers as she stopped dancing, activating her very strong hold on the subconscious of everyone in the room except for her older self. The spirals in everyone's eyes were now strong and fast, indicating how truly under her sexy hold they were.

Tucker, Sam and Danny were smiling with bliss as they could not think about anything else but the belly-dance as it was burned in their memory and their very lust. Tucker, hearing the snap of her fingers, came as if she had commanded him, as hit hot seed went to the floor, never actually connecting as if it was ghost semen.

Desiree, pleased that they had been so receptive to her ancient and more crude form of hypnotic magic, still had to show just what had happened to Danny after he had witnessed such a pretty spectacle. Snapping her fingers, she transported Tucker along with the others to a room created solely for them, just like she had done with Danny.

Getting to Tucker, she put him on a comfy cushion as she removed her bra in front of him, revealing the beauty of her naked breasts to his eyes. This had the result of enhancing the spirals in his eyes as he salivated at the sight of such round perfection.

Enveloping his body with her genie tail and letting him be intoxicated with her scent, she made her breasts grow much bigger as they were filled with her magical milk. She would do him in just like she did with Danny, however there was a different factor in play: Sam was watching them with an hypnotized look on her face. Even though she was serene in her expression, her movements spoke otherwise, as she was envious of the position her friend was in.

Taking full advantage of this, she quickly inserted her nipple right in Tucker's mouth as he began suckling away. The suckling sensation was great, but what was better was to see the girl enslaved and in need of the touch that Desiree could grant her. It was truly a sweet revenge on many levels for the genie ghost.

As her breasts returned to their normal size after Tucker had drank the milk from them, she did not bother looking at him to see his reaction. She knew that he would be impossibly enthralled and in love with the very idea of her. What was important to her was the anguish that Sam was experiencing, with her able to see such a beautiful thing, yet unable to experience it for herself. Continuing with a breast massage on Tucker's face, she did so while looking seductively at Sam, teasing her.

This caused Sam to lose the blissful look on her face, as it was changed to a look of desire, almost of pain. Her eyes were still spiralling madly, yet she was in burning need of the attention her beloved mistress was giving to her friend. Jealousy, envy and lust were mixing in her head to a new form of hypnotic embrace. It was not desire anymore, but need and addiction. She craved and desperately needed to feel her mistress touch. It was becoming an emergency.

Finishing the breast massage, she would overkill both of them with her ultimate technique, as she began dancing in the same way she did when they first fell for her spell. This time, though, it would be much more efficient. Beginning straight away, she bended and undulated in impossible angles, managing to stay sexy and alluring with every single movements of her belly and hips. Still not giving an ounce of visual attention to Tucker, her gaze was fixated on Sam, who now had difficulty standing. She was so much aroused, she could not even gather the strength to stay up as it was burning between her legs, wetness and hotness combining to overwhelm her senses.

The dance was quickly siphoning their mind away, as their spiralling eyes got quicker with every passing second. Nothing existed now. They cared about no one and nothing else now except for Desiree. Her will was the sole thing worth knowing and following. She was their superior in every way and they had to respect that with love, lust, devotion, loyalty, adoration and obedience. It was the only way to validate their existence now.

Having finally lost their mind, Sam and Tucker no longer had spirals in their eyes, replaced by utter blankness. Desiree, seeing this, stopped dancing and snapped her fingers, cementing her hold on Tucker just like she had done on Danny. He was now hers forevermore. Remembering about Danny, Desiree looked at him to see that he had enjoyed the show once more, yet had not fallen further into her spell, which was impossible at this point. Returning him to his belly gem form, she inserted him into her navel once more before she would finish his ancient friends off for good.

Going to Sam, Desiree had a terrific idea for her which would be a delight for both her and the new slave girl. Touching her breasts once more with magic, they got bigger as milk was inserted in them. Without any warning, Desiree pushed her plump nipple inside Sam's hungry mouth, which resulted in her drinking like someone who had been dehydrated for days. Her milk was being gulped down rapidly; as Sam began changing with every gulp she inhaled.

Her skin began turning green at first, as her hair got longer and curvier down to her butt. Her butt and breasts began expanding a bit, as if they were filled by the milk she was drinking. Then, her clothes magically vanished to be replaced by harem clothes reminiscent of the one she wore when Desiree was a simple harem girl, with purple and gold as the main colors.

Turning into a hybrid of herself and Desiree, Sam's personality had been completely rewritten by her mistress. She was now eager to please others just like her mistress had intended her to. Her beautiful body was there to be enjoyed by others and it was to be a message about the rightfulness of Desiree, the sexiest and most powerful woman in the world.

Desiree, happy about these changes, began rubbing Sam's new breasts as they began to fill up just she had done with her milk enhanced breasts.

-This will give you an unending flow of milk, my sweet slave. Let those who would wish to drink from them. This will make them learn who the true mistress of the world is.

Still, Desiree had one last thing to do before she could unleash Sam on the world, as she turned to Tucker, unleashing a spell on him. As the magic bolt hit him, he was quickly turned into an identical belly gem, having now experienced the whole thing that Desiree had made Danny feel. Picking up the belly gem, she inserted it inside the navel of her new harem and milk slave.

-Go now, my slave. Let my message and your sexiness be known to the world.

The room disappeared out of sight, as the wish had been completely granted. Desiree then looked at Sam as she was entering the school still in chaos. This however would cause much more chaos...some sexy chaos though, which was what she desired.


	3. Trouble with the Fenton

Hypnotic Desires, third act

Desiree giggled at the spectacle she was witnessing in Casper High. It was always so gratifying to see how one could change a place through so simple actions, like turning Danny's friend Sam into a sexy milk slave. Seeing the transformed girl being completely open about people sucking her tits made for some truly grotesque, yet utterly compelling entertainment for her as Desiree could not repress a smile at seeing so many young men and some women unable to resist the temptation of those jugs she now had.

True, it helped that Sam was now impossibly beautiful like Desiree and that she swung those breasts of her in such a hypnotizing manner. She was a fountain of milk that could quench any thirst anyone had for sexy action or simple hydrating matter. Boys had huge open eyes as they could not stop themselves as their mouth went to the nipple being offered to them. As each suckled on them, the liquid poured in their mouth, filling their belly with intense bliss as it made them bloat and bulge a little bit.

The numerous that were caught in the path of the milky temptation of Sam soon were left amongst themselves as their mind was forever changed, chanting mantras of Desiree, a being they knew not who she was, yet various images of her impossibly sexy being were flowing inside their thoughts. Some daydreamed, while others took a more proactive stance about being in adoration and love with the concept of who Desiree was as they could not stop themselves from doing naughty things in public.

It was a riot for Desiree, who had become some kind of sex goddess to those whose mind was changed due to the milk of her newest slave. Truly, it was fantastic sight to behold. Soon, Desiree felt the desire to do something drastic to this place, as it went even further in her twisted need for revenge. She had enslaved Danny, Sam and Tucker, yet it was never enough for her as their defiance needed to be made an example of. It was a matter of principle for her, as in her life she never could get revenge against the sultan and his wife when they had thrown her out of the harem.

Using a spell with the colossal powers she had, all the doors began to close themselves shut as well as the windows, trapping everyone inside until Sam would be done with her milk business. Smiling with anticipation for the show it would be without a doubt, Desiree floated nonchalantly close to her milk slave.

However, Desiree never heard anyone coming from behind her, too occupied to look in wonder at the seductive and brainwashing action of Sam. Hearing some footsteps coming close to her, she turned around to meet some people who she had never anticipated were here: Jack and Maddie Fenton, Danny's parents. Getting a spell ready, she was too late as Maddie and Fenton pointed some gun-shaped tool at her.

-There's no escape for a ghost as wicked as you!

Unfortunately, this proved to be true for Desiree as the tool fired a beam very quickly at her, destroying her concentration and spell at the same time as she was sucked inside the tool itself. Trying desperately to flee from the strange yet powerful beam that was carrying her inside this machine, Desiree could do naught as its grasp on her was much too strong for her to fight against.

Being sucked inside the device, Desiree was now trapped inside, her presence in the school and the world being reduced to zero. Jack and Maddie, content that they had captured such a powerful ghost without any incident, turned around to see if the capture of this genie-like ghost would turn everything back to normal. Sadly, it did not seem to do the trick as Sam was still green-skinned and transformed into a dangerous, yet alluring creature with a beautiful rack...

Everything was white now. In every direction, Desiree could not even detect any hint of an ending to things as the horizon went on infinitely. Moving around in this new environment, she tried to go as fast as she could to see if she could reach any sort of ending.

This resulted in a big nothing, as the horizon still went on forever even though she was going at speed that could not be properly calculated. Annoyed by the fact that she was temporarily trapped, she tried to concentrate and use her magic to get out of there. Gathering the mystical energies she possessed, a pink energy crackled in her hands as she concentrated very hard on a spell that had a single purpose: escape. Teleportation, portal, dissipation, anything to get out of this bizarre area safely and get revenge on the Fenton.

The spell hitting its crux, she unleashed it as a singular bolt flew away to fill the blankness of her surroundings. Hope filling her, she could see the white portion everywhere being covered in her magical energies as she prepared her plan of attack to gain vengeance on those two ghost hunters.

Sadly, the energy went away as the white colors seemed to absorb it within itself, the magic leaving with the pink energy as well. Hope being replaced with despair, Desiree could not believe it as none of the tricks she had thought of would be sufficient. She was close to power incarnated, yet all this magic she had was useless in the predicament she was in. How could the Fenton manage to do such things?

Realizing that she had been trapped with all of her trappings, she knew someone who could answer her and perhaps even give the solution to this temporary problem. Rubbing the belly gem she had lodged in her navel, she summoned Danny, her faithful and adoring slave. Appearing in a thick trail of smoke like a genie, Danny bowed before her in utter respect and reverence.

-What can I do for you, my lovely mistress?

Confidence returning to her face, she knew that if someone could tell her how to evade the traps of the Fenton, it would be their son.

-We are both trapped inside a trap conceived by the Fenton, your parents. It seems that my powers are weakened in this place, which puzzles me. Tell me how it does work and help me find a solution to this dilemma I am in.

Looking into her eyes, Danny kept himself lower than Desiree as a symbol of his lower status to her loveliness, then answered to the question of his mistress.

-From what I know of the work of my mother and father, ghosts are trapped in small pocket realities that act as their new home, which makes them disconnected to reality. This way, they cannot simply become intangible and get away from the tools and it makes all their powers useless when in captivity.

Understanding this much better now, Desiree could see how brilliant it was, yet was still annoyed that for all her powers, her status as a ghost made her vulnerable to such machines and tools. She would have to fix that after she got out.

-Good, my slave. Is there any hidden way or method to properly escape this place?

-None that I know, mistress of my dreams...

The shame in his voice and on his face paled in comparison to the anger that was inside Desiree, as everything had gone the right way for her. Just this once, she had the opportunity to create a perfect world for her and those meddling twits that were the Fenton had destroyed all that. Sending dozens upon dozens of her most powerful spells on the white horizon, she could not believe that there was no way out of this place. She could not even conceive that this place would be the only place she could now be.

Seeing his mistress so angry made Danny shiver in fear, as her anger in this moment matched the way he perceived her beauty: impossibly high. Such a lovely sight for his eyes could turn into the object of nightmares, as the magic flew around him, only to disappear in the blank environment his parents had created. Seeing that his parents had made his beloved mistress acts this way made Danny want to avenge her himself, yet now was not the time. He had to find a way, any way at all to make sure the mistress could get out of there or at least be content for the being.

Returning to her senses after such a tantrum, Desiree looked at Danny as he was shivering from such a display of power and fury. He was useless right now, yet she had to consider that he would be the only company she would get for a while. Floating toward him, she calmed herself a little bit before getting closer to him.

-Are you truly certain there is no way to get out of there? Isn't there perhaps an angle you're not carefully thinking about?

Almost crying before her, Danny could see that his mistress needed him badly and there was nothing at all he could do to help. Feeling useless and ashamed, Danny felt unworthy of even being around her as he lowered his head, not wishing to be graced by her amazing presence and beauty.

Desiree, seeing the reaction of her slave, understood very well what this meant. She was trapped here. She would be once more captive in a place until perhaps someone would find a way to put her out for good. From what she knew of the Fenton, it would be a matter of no more than weeks before they would create something to destroy her, the evil being that dared enslave others.

There was one key difference however that made it a little bit better for her this time. The other time she had been captive, she had been truly alone. Now she had Danny with her, someone who loved her more than he could tell and who would do anything to please her. If this had to be her final place before obliteration, she could at least make her final moments pleasant.

Getting closer to Danny, she gently put her hand on one of his shoulder as her other hand pushed his head gently to face hers. Without giving him a moment to think or contest, she kissed him tenderly on the lips, savoring what would be the last pleasure she would get.

As he returned the kiss, it soon became much more passionate as he wanted to please his mistress so much, it was not even conceivable that he does not give everything he had to please his mistress if only for a moment.

As the kiss broke, Desiree looked at Danny with a look that said it all, yet she felt the need to say it. She loved control and to command others was a desire she had gained throughout her many sessions with the sultan when she was alive and the most beautiful harem girl of all.

-Please me, my slave. Make sure your mistress scream in pleasure.

Desiree, making her clothes disappear, revealed her genie physique to her slave, who was the only person she had shown her ectoplasmic and naked self to. As the clothing that covered her genie tail vanished, her pussy was revealed in all its glory as its wetness glowed with anticipation. Danny, knowing what to do, went on as he placed his head close to the moist opening and opened his mouth to lick it.

The contact of the two ghost being made them both shiver in delight, as it seemed that being dead dulled other senses, yet it magnified others. Encouraged by this feeling, Danny continued with wild abandon as his tongue lashed out at his mistress core. His fast pacing and his eagerness revealed his lack of experience, yet the ghostly contact and his energy more than made up for it. He could have made it much more satisfying for her if he knew what he was doing, yet Desiree had not the heart to criticize such an earnest attempt at pleasing her.

He was not doing a bad job of it, albeit it was a mix of too much and too little at the same time in the experience she was having. He was going too fast, which made his lickings close to inefficient. Thankfully, he balanced things out as his hands began to travel along her curves gently, like a sensual massage. They moved along her hips and on her belly, as he most assuredly developed a fetish and intense desire for them with her hypnotic belly-dance. Soon, they went for her breasts as pinches and hungry grabs made her gasp in pleasure. He was lacking with his tongue and in the oral way, yet his touch was heavenly. However, she was becoming tired of all this, desiring something much more powerful and savage from her love slave.

-Stop it Danny. I want you to do it properly now. I want you inside me, my sweet slave.

Obeying her command at once, Danny revealed his ghostly erection to her as he undressed himself completely. Jumping on the occasion to procure intense pleasure for Desiree, Danny descended upon her and thrusted her in and out with a vigor that was out of this world. Her reaction was very rewarding for him, as she moaned from the physical contact she was getting. All those years she had denied herself the contact of men had made her much more sensitive about it now, especially with these circumstances. She was in control now, absolutely and completely. It was by her command that Danny was doing this, which made it much sweeter for her.

Her climax arriving soon, she screamed in pleasure before her ectoplasmic load shot out of her pussy. Not completely satisfied, she looked at Danny who was trying to catch his breath from the intense feeling and exercise he had just gotten through. Smiling at him pleasantly, she wanted to experiment further with him.

-Return to your human form now. I want to know how it feels when it's a human and a ghost...

Doing as ordered, Danny returned to his human form as his ectoplasmic aura faded out. His ghostly presence fading away, it made the white horizon around them crackle and distorts madly, as if something was not right for some unexplained reason. Confused a little bit, Desiree soon figured out, cursing herself for not having thought of this: the trap was there to make sure ghosts could not escape. It was not designed to restrain humans at all, which made it malfunction. Using her powers once more, Desiree hoped it would work this time, or else she would not know just how she could get of this situation. Blasting her way through with Danny, she managed to reach the end of the white horizon as grey bits flew everywhere when she reached the end. Recognizing this as the metal enveloping the tool, Desiree knew she was free now.

Back in the school, Desiree was relieved beyond belief that this machine would not be the last place she would see. Turning around to see that Danny had escaped as well, she kissed him softly to show her happiness to her first and most loyal slave. This had the result of hearing a scream coming close to her.

Turning around to see just who was being this loud, she was pleased to see that it was Maddie Fenton, who was caught in a corner. Pointing at Desiree, a look of stupor and incredulity was stuck on her face.

-Danny!? What have you done to my son and husband, you crazy ghost!?

Uncertain about what she was talking about with her husband, she turned to catch a most welcome sight, as Jack Fenton was hungrily sucking at Sam's breasts, milk dripping out of his mouth as he seemed to be drinking much more than anyone she had seen. Seeing how much he was enjoying himself, Desiree saw no need to exact revenge on him yet. However, Maddie was in for some payback...

Advancing toward her, Desiree smiled wickedly at the thoughts of what she could do to this person. A plan hatching in her mind, she looked at Danny for two seconds before returning her gaze at Maddie once more.

-Danny, my sweet slave, I want you to wish for your mother to become just like Sam...

Danny, still nude and erect under the power of Desiree, smiled with glee as the thoughts of all the pleasure and bliss of what he had done with Desiree made him all the more anxious to please and obey her command.

-I wish for my mother, Maddie Fenton, to become you harem and milk slave like my friend Sam. Let her become your loyal and devoted slave to do as you see fit with her.

-As you wish it, so it shall be!

Launching a spell instantly at Maddie Fenton, Desiree threw as much as she could toward the ghost hunter. She would not get the luxury of being utterly seduced and hypnotized before becoming her slave. She had not earned being teased and stimulated by her.

Maddie began changing as her hips expanded as well as her buttocks and her breasts, making her clothes shred out as her face betrayed the fear she felt. Becoming wider and bigger, her assets were becoming beautiful under the spell thrown by Desiree, who watched with utter joy as Maddie Fenton was changing without having any resistance possible. Soon, her skin became much more greenish and smoother as it became much more like Desiree in its tint. Her clothes vanishing, they were replaced instantly by a harem garb not unlike Desiree and Sam own, revealing her smooth and slim stomach along with much cleavage.

The look on Maddie's face was one of terror, as it soon was her last natural expression as a smile soon made its way on her face. Her mind was the last thing that adapted to her new situation, making her a slave to Desiree, her new mistress. The brainwashing having its effect, Maddie was now the newest milk slave of Desiree, who cackled with happiness at such a sweet revenge on one who had caused her much trouble lately.

Looking at what she had gained, Desiree smiled as she began to explore the school. Considering that Sam had continued her task during the time she was trapped, there might be a lot more faithful slaves full of milk in the school. As she looked in every piece, Desiree was pleased to see that everyone had been the victim of her first milk slave. Every person she saw had a gleeful expression and a small bloat on their belly, indicating that they had drunk the milk that could enslave anyone into blissful submission.

Returning to the room with Maddie, Danny, Jack and Sam, Desiree looked at Maddie's navel, seeing that something was amiss. Spotting just what it was that was missing; Desiree threw a spell at Jack, as his form and shape changed to a tiny gemstone. Grabbing it, Desiree lodged it in Maddie's belly button in joy. She now had two milk slave and a whole school full of slaves. Pleased, Desiree halted the spell that restricted the entry and exits of the building. It was time to let her slaves out in the wild world...


End file.
